Les amis sont là pour ça
by eric clutter
Summary: Quand on notre cœur est enclin à la crainte de la perte d'un être cher, on se sent au bord du désespoir. Ce fut le cas de G, qui alla voir son Boss et ami pour lui parler de ses angoisses. Seulement... ce ne fut pas la seule chose qu'il se passa...


**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

_Les amis sont là pour ça_

Le Gardien de la Tempête de la Première Génération entra dans le bureau de son Boss. Il ne fallut pas dix secondes à celui-ci pour remarquer l'état dans lequel se trouvait son bras-droit.

« G... qui y-a-t-il ? »

Il répondit d'une voix si hésitante par rapport à son habituel fougue que cela inquiétait le Primo.

« P... Primo c'est... Ugetsu...

- Quoi ! Il n'est quand même pas... »

Le rouquin fit non de la tête.

« … Il est dans un coma profond... depuis déjà plusieurs jours ! »

Le Primo s'approcha de son ami d'enfance et cala sa tête contre son épaule.

« Tu peux pleurer si tu veux. N'essaie pas de te surmener ou de te surestimer. Même les plus forts pleurent. Personne n'est aussi insensible et il n'y a pas de honte à avoir une part de fragilité en soi. Car tout le monde en à une. Laisse couler tes larmes... je te prête mon épaule... les amis sont là pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as tant de fois soutenu dans ma vie que je peux t'accorder cette faveur. »

Le tatoué ne dit rien mais Giotto sentit un pan de son manteau devenir plus chaud. Aucun mot n'était prononcé et ce n'était pas nécessaire. Pas besoin de paroles quand on laisse parler son cœur. Et justement, celui du Primo battait très fort... à causes de diverses choses. Il y avait la respiration du carmin qui passait au ras de son cou. En plus de cela, les battements du cœur du rouquin qui martelaient sa poitrine... le Primo les sentait contre son corps... c'était si agréable et il aurait souhaité laisser ses mains balader sur le visage de son ami... et puis aussi sur son corps tout entier. Mais cela n'aurait pas été correct de profiter de la situation. Malgré tout, l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas autant qu'il le pensait... seulement il ne désirait pas se faire haïr par G. Dieu seul sait combien ses répercussions pourraient être d'une profonde cruauté et peu importe contre qui elles étaient destinées. Pourtant la tristesse qui accablait actuellement le tatoué redoublait d'intensité et Giotto ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Il fit donc la chose à laquelle il pensait et qui peut-être saura calmer le carmin pour de bon. Il prit G par le menton et le releva jusqu'à sa hauteur pour ensuite l'embrasser soudainement à la grande surprise de celui-ci. Ce contact entre leurs lèvres ne fut pas vraiment bref, c'était d'ailleurs l'exacte opposé. Le baiser qu'ils s'échangeaient était si profond qu'il tombèrent l'un sur l'autre sur le sol. Leurs lèvres était encore collés mais néanmoins... et surtout à cause du manque d'air, elles ne tardèrent pas à se rompre.

« … … … … »

Depuis son entrée dans la chambre, le tatoué s'était montré plutôt silencieux, ce qui n'était pour rassurer son Boss. Cependant, il savait quels mots employer pour l'aider.

« G... Ton cœur est profondément meurtri à cause de l'état dans lequel se trouve Asari. Je ne fais ça que pour t'aider à te relaxer... sans arrière-pensée. »

Il venait de lui mentir mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Lui dire qu'il voulait posséder son corps ici et maintenant ? Non, il allait trouver comme prétexte de l'aider à se calmer pour finalement réaliser ce rêve qui le travaillait depuis tout le temps où son meilleur ami s'était trouvé à ses côtés. Le carmin prit le visage de son Boss entre ses mains et le rapprocha du sien pour échanger un nouveau baiser. L'étonnement fut la première réaction de Giotto. Il ne s'attendait pas à une abdication aussi rapide de sa part. Et pourtant... au diable ces questions ! Son éternel et unique amour lui offrait en ce moment même, le plus merveilleux des cadeaux. Pourquoi refuserait-il ? Leurs visages se se reculèrent et le Primo passa sa main sur le front de son ami d'enfance pour mieux contempler ses traits et son expression.

Il retira son manteau et il ne lui resta plus que son costume. Il enleva sa cravate ainsi que celle du tatoué. Il ouvrit la chemise de G pour dévoiler sa musculature dont il n'avait jamais pu profiter à part des yeux. Un coup de langue sur ce corps qu'il avait tant convoité et qui était actuellement sien. Il dégrafa le bouton de son pantalon après en avoir retiré la ceinture pour accéder à son bas-ventre qui ne demandait qu'à être vu. Après l'avoir révélé, il rabaissa son pantalon jusqu'à ses jambes avant de s'attaquer à ce qu'il... prévoyait de faire. Il se mit à genoux par terre et posa une main sur le côté pour le maintenir droit au-dessus du rouquin. Tandis qu'il le regardait avec une expression ravie, il frictionna sa verge avec sa main, très experte. Il avait des années d'entraînement... avec lui-même. Chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal, il s'adonnait à ce petit plaisir qui parvenait à le réconforter. Il ne s'interrompit point, pas plus qu'il ne parlait, comme G. Il fut étonné de voir le carmin ouvrir son pantalon afin d'en retirer son pénis. D'ailleurs, le tatoué semblait aller mieux, enfin, on pouvait remarquer que son visage restait encore attristé malgré cette brève amélioration.

Les deux amis et camarades se regardèrent, et s'embrassèrent. Au moment où le baiser prit fin, ils remuèrent chacun le membre de l'autre. On finit par entendre des gémissements de faible intensité auxquels on ajoute la sueur qui recouvrait le visage des deux hommes. Cette même transpiration tombait du visage de Giotto pour retomber sur le torse de son Gardien de la Tempête. Ce qui ne rendait cette vision que plus exaltante encore ! G tendit une main affectueuse sur la joue du Primo. Celui-ci répondit en posant sa propre main contre la sienne. Il ferma ses prunelles oranges, comme la couleur de l'horizon que l'on peut l'observer quand le soleil se couche sur la mer le soir. Il mémorisa cette douce sensation... qu'il ne pourra probablement pu ressentir en de telles circonstances lorsque son ami d'enfance quittera cette pièce. … Autant ne pas y penser maintenant... La pressions sur leur pénis respectif devenait plus difficile à contrôler. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc simultanément. Le Primo s'apprêtait à ôter le reste de ses vêtements mais une main l'arrêta net. C'était celle du tatoué, apparemment il ne désirait pas qu'il enlève ses habits lui-même, c'est ce que son acte laissait penser. G se releva, jusqu'à atteindre le cou de son Boss. Il lécha cette partie de son corps en remontant doucement, puis en passant sur sa joue et... ses lèvres. Celles-ci eurent droit à un traitement particulier car en effet, la langue du Gardien de la Tempête passa maintes et maintes fois le contour de cette bouche, à laquelle il finit par y rejoindre la sienne. Bien sûr, il introduit l'objet avec lequel il avait parcouru ce trajet, à travers les lèvres de son supérieur. Giotto ne put empêcher ses joues se teinter de pourpres. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que son ami se montrait plus expansif qu'il ne l'aurait jamais espéré.

C'était un rêve... et pourtant, ce contact... la sensation de la langue de son compagnon dans sa bouche jouant avec sa jumelle, cela ne pouvait pas être juste son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, c'était impensable d'imaginer une pareille chose ! Leur énième baiser se termina et, le rouquin porta sa main sur le cœur de son Boss. Il la descendit légèrement pour commencer à déshabiller son ami, comme il désirait le réaliser. Le Primo n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, lui refuser ce privilège serait la dernière chose à laquelle il aurait pensé. Une fois presque nu et le pantalon rabaissé, G se positionna au-dessus de la verge de Giotto et l'avala entièrement. Des va-et-vient qu'il entreprenait en prenant aussi en charge la masturbation de son sexe. Le Primo se contenta de regarder son ami d'enfance faire tout le boulot sous un regard empreint de sensualité. Il caressa à plusieurs reprises la crinière rouge du carmin. Il était déjà au bord de l'extase rien qu'en le voyant faire de telles choses avec lui.

Deux gémissements vinrent et... le visage du tatoué fut recouvert de sperme. Il n'essuya pas la semence, il se contenta de présenter sa tête salie par cette semence au responsable de cette chose. Giotto comprit que c'était à lui que revenait la tâche de nettoyer ce si beau... ce merveilleux visage. Dès qu'il s'acquitta de ce service, il pensait qu'il était tant pour... Il n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi ce soit. Son bras-droit avait parfaitement compris où il voulait en venir.

Le rouquin se leva et fit quelques pas vers Giotto, avant de se rabaisser sans grande précipitation sur le membre de son compagnon qu'il tenait lui-même pour bien qu'il le pénètre. Au moment de l'intrusion dans son intimité, il eut un bref rictus de douleur, qui disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. C'est le Gardien de la Foudre qui exécuta les mouvements de bas en haut, laissant au Primo, le soin de se délecter de ces instants de plaisir. Son sexe sortait et rentrait de ses fesses alors qu'il n'en pouvait déjà presque plus de retenir la pression qu'il retenait sur son entrejambe. Non ! Il voulait que cela dure aussi longtemps que possible. Il ne souhaitait même pas que ça s'arrête un jour ! Il aurait très bien pu rester perpétuellement en pleine séance de jambes en l'air avec son premier et unique amour. Son Gardien de la Tempête était bien loin d'être aussi crédule ! Il remarquait sans grand mal l'état dans lequel son supérieur se trouvait. Giotto était au bord des larmes et également au bord de l'implosion. Les deux ensemble ne font pas bon ménage mais il sut quoi faire pour y remédier. Il lui offrit une étreinte profondément amicale. Giotto y répondit en l'enlaçant à son tour et il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il l'aimait tant... il l'aimait tellement... Leurs visages s'écartèrent de quelques centimètres. Le rouquin sortit sa langue, son Boss agit de la même façon. Leur extrémité se toucha avant de se lier ensemble... pour rejoindre la bouche de leur propriétaire respectif qui venait de se coller l'une à l'autre.

C'est sous cet ultime baiser que leurs ébats prirent fin. Giotto venait d'atteindre son second orgasme en se relâchant dans l'intimité de son compagnon. G le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard suite à de moultes gestes rapides exécutés sur son pénis. Il jouit sur le dos de la main de son Boss, qui se régala de cette délicieuse offrande.

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Aussi cruelles que soient ces paroles, elles n'en sont pas moins on ne peut plus vraie. Ils essuyèrent méticuleusement la semence qui les recouvrait. Après, ils se rhabillèrent et ne se dirent rien. G se dirigea vers la porte et son Boss n'avait pas l'intention de le retenir. Le moment de bonheur qu'il avait eu était fini mais il ne regrettait pas une seule de ses actions. Avant de partir, le Gardien de la Tempête ne prononça qu'un seul et unique mot.

« Merci. »

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rougir mais il ne put s'en empêcher et ce, pour la seconde fois. G sortit du bureau et le Primo partit rejoindre sa salle de bain. Il prit une douche et enfila une nouvelle tenue avant de reprendre place sur son bureau. Le tout lui prit une demi-heure. Par la suite, une personne frappa à la porte.

« Boss ? Puis-je entrer ?

- Lampo ? Je t'en prie entre ! »

Le Gardien de la Foudre de la Première Génération entra donc et et d'emblée une chose le frappa.

« Vous me semblez être d'excellente d'humeur, ça me rassure. Les autres Gardiens et moi-même nous inquiétions beaucoup à ce sujet. »

Le Boss des Vongolas ne pensait que son état de ces derniers temps était si facilement remarquable aux yeux des autres.

« Je paraissais si triste que ça ?

- Mmm... ce n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais. Vous sembliez être ailleurs, vous n'aviez plus l'entrain de l'homme qui guide ses troupes. »

_* Suis-je si transparent ? Il est vrai que je me sens mieux depuis que j'ai réalisé le fantasme qui m'occupait l'esprit depuis tant d'années. *_

« Tu as parfaitement raison, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Tu dois avoir le rapport de la dernière mission ? »

Lampo répondit à la question avec beaucoup d'entrain.

« Exact, je suis fier de pouvoir dire que nous ne déplorons aucune perte humaine. La famille ennemie qui nous avait attaquée à finit par jeter les armes.

- Tant mieux. Et qu'en est-il d'Ugetsu ? »

Le Gardien de la Foudre ne saisit pas le sens de sa question.

« Pardon ? De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Le Primo répéta une nouvelle fois sa question.

« Notre compagnon Gardien de la Pluie, n'est-il pas à notre hôpital ?

- Euh... vous allez bien Boss ? Avez-vous oublié qu'il était en rénovation depuis un mois.

- !... Je vois... je vois même très bien. Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas assez dormi à cause de la masse de travail que j'avais ces derniers jours.

- Ça peut arriver à tout le monde. En parlant de boulot, je me souviens que j'ai d'autres affaires à régler.

- Tu peux te retirer. »

Lampo sortit de la pièce, laissant son Boss songer à ces dernière révélations.

_* … Je peux maintenant affirmer avec certitude qu'il m'a mentit dès son entrée dans mon bureau. Cependant, j'ai peine à imaginer qu'il ait voulu se moquer de moi ou me tourner en ridicule. Il n'empêche qu'il m'a joué une sacrée comédie ! *_

Le Primo et G ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis l'enfance. Au départ son meilleur ami, il était devenu par la suite son bras-droit lors de la création de cette unité de défense qui est devenu plus tard, la Famille Vongola. Ils se connaissaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre et ce, depuis fort longtemps. Il n'y a jamais eu de secret entre eux.

_* G... serait-il possible que tu... es fait ça pour moi ? Il est vrai que vivre chaque jour un amour à sens unique nous fait souffrir, et même si on prétend le contraire cela ne fait que s'aggraver quand on aperçoit l'être aimé s'éloigner avec sa véritable âme sœur. Ce n'est pas que je vous souhaite du malheur... c'est même le contraire. J'ai toujours voulu ton bonheur et peut m'importait que ce ne soit pas avec moi. Bien sûr, l'idée ne m'aurait déplut en rien. Mais que tu es trouvé l'amour en la personne d'Asari Ugetsu ne me gène pas. … Mais il faut croire que l'on ne contrôle pas ses peines de cœur. *_

Il sortit une photo d'un tiroir de son bureau. Personne à part lui n'avait eu vent de cette photographie qui était son bien le plus précieux. A vrai dire, il avait tout un album de photos de G mais celle-ci demeurait sa préféré. G faisait des haltères torse nu, le torse dégoulinant de sueur et il portait un short moulant. On arrivait à voir ses parties intimes à travers... rien que la simple vue de cette photo suffit à produire une bosse dans son pantalon. Il baissa la braguette de son pantalon et en sortit son sexe complètement redressé. Il le prit d'une main et débuta sa masturbation. Il secouait son entrejambe fort... extrêmement fort... il ne s'imposa aucune retenue à lui-même. Il regarda sa merveilleuse photo de très près et la lécha en haletant dans de longs souffles. Il enroula la photographie sur son bas-ventre et poursuivit l'exécution de son... exercice. Celui-ci ne tarda à porter les fruits du dur labeur auquel il avait été soumis. Il relâcha sa semence sur son pantalon et recouvra partiellement sa précieuse photo. Il lécha les quelques gouttes de sperme qui la recouvrait et lui donna un baiser avant de la ranger dans son tiroir avec les autres. « Les autres » faisait référence à la vingtaine d'exemplaires que le Primo avait fait de son bien le plus précieux.

_* Merci d'avoir donné de ta personne pour satisfaire la mienne. Maintenant, j'arriverais à surmonter le chagrin que je ressens continuellement. A près tout, ne viens-tu pas de m'offrir des souvenirs que je pourrais me remémorer chaque soir... dans mon lit ou même pendant les journées difficiles ? C'est quelque chose que peu de... non, qu'aucune personne à part toi ne m'aurait accordé.*_

C'est d'humeur sereine que Giotto ferma le tiroir de son bureau à clé, dont il possédait l'unique exemplaire, avant de partir rejoindre sa chambre. Il était épuisé mais il savait que cette fois-ci, il ferait de beaux rêves.

_* Je t'aime... G, mon éternel Gardien de la Tempête qui a toujours su faire preuve d'une dévotion sans pareille parmi tout mes amis. Je ne serais capable d'oublier le plus beau moment de ma vie, celui pendant lequel j'ai pu observer ton visage quand tu jouis. Ta chaleur... tes muscles... ton sexe... et tes baisers d'une chaleur si fortes... *_


End file.
